The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Voice recognition is a process of translating voice input, speech or other sound into text. With the ubiquity of handheld computing devices that include voice recognition technology, more and more people rely on voice recognition to input text into various computer program applications, such texting applications, note-taking applications, searching applications, and to-do/reminder applications. The relatively small touch screens on many handheld devices makes voice recognition an even more attractive alternative to manually selecting characters when texting, searching, taking notes, or making lists.
Despite this apparent advantage, in some situations, voice recognition technology is more time consuming than manually entering text. For example, when attempting to create a grocery list, a user may (1) select a graphical voice recognition button, (2) speak a word or phrase, and (3) wait for the voice recognizer to display text that is based on the voice input. If the text is incorrect, then the user may repeat the same steps or manually enter the text. If the text is correct, then the user may (1) select a new row or input field into which a second item is to be displayed, (2) select the graphical voice recognition button, (3) speak a word or phrase, and (4) wait for the voice recognizer to display text corresponding to the second item. Many times, the delay between speaking the word or phrase and waiting for the voice recognizer to display text is longer than the time it would take to manually enter the word or phrase.